metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tuckerscreator/Uncovering Metroid:Part 4
When writing a script, it becomes hard to remember all the things you have planned. It’s difficult to remember the order of events, and it’s easy to get going with some great new idea only to forget it seems out of place, or that it contradicts some rule you had already set beforehand. And then there’s the quality of the scenes. Writing in your head, you develop a tendancy to just replay the fun ones over and over while others just turn stagnant. Then you forget to fix it up in any way and when you do finally return to it, you’re supremely embarrassed at how the scene is so supremely BAD! The below is a list of every single scene in Metroid. Obviously, it’s going to need some cutting down! The first 7 scenes already reach half an hour, and the entire film looks to be nearly 10 times as long! But there’s hope for the future. Those aforementioned 7 scenes once used to be 12 before being cut down. A good plenty job and with it another half-hour gone. This list will get updated as time goes on and thus the grades will change. The grades are self-explanatory, but even the entire film ends up with mostly A and Bs, does that make it guaranteed good? Not really. It just means that there’s a huge glaring flaw overall that shaving points off all your scenes. Work, work, work, that’s all that comes with it. Don’t expect to understand the title blurbs either, they're just placeholder reminders. In the future, I’ll do more in depth into each scene and link them here. And in our next post, we shall get underway with some summaries! In the meantime… THE SUSPENSE!!!! # The Funeral=B+ # The Discovery of K-2L=A+ # Mining K-2L=A # Rodney gets a Call=A- # Samus meets the Chozo=A # Rodney meets the Chozo=A # The Argument=A- # Ridley and the Pirates=A+ # The Meeting=A- # Getting Rid of Me=A # The Pirates Land=A # Warning=B # Fight Back=B- # Ridley’s and the Flood=B+ # Zebes and the Chozo=B- # Samus Becomes Samus=B+ # Introducing Samus=B- # Staying Here Forever=B- # 14 years, Zebes=C+ # The ODSTs=B- # First Training=A- # Group Therapy=B+ # 2nd Training=B # The Final test=C+ # Break-in=C # Saving them=C+ # Walt Disney=A # Getting Paid to Exercise=A+ # Sabotage=B # Begin the Attack=B- # Flood of Zebes=A+ # The Chozo’s Tale=A- # Meet the Suit=C+ # Mother’s Bomb=A # 28th of New York=B- # New Adam=B # The New Job=C+ # Fall of Zebes=A+ # Let Me Go=B # Federation Assault=A- # The Break-In=A # Information=B # Medii Reunited=B+ # Time to Go=B # Arrival=B- # Brinstar=A # Norfair=A+ # The Ruins=C # Kraid’s Lair=C- # Kraid=A- # Deeper into Norfair=C # Ridley’s Lair=C # Ridley=B- # Captured=A+ # Old Foes=B # Metroids=B # Mother’s Secret=B+ # Countdown=B # Ambushed=A- # Despair=A- # Break-in=C+ # Old Home=C+ # Old Friend=A # Sister=A- # Return=B # Mecha-Ridley=A+ # Hijack and Escape=A- Average Grade Overall=B+ A+=100% A=97% A-=93% B+=90% B=87% B-=83% C+=80% C=77% C-=73% Category:Blog posts